


Reaching for the Stars

by LainLikesSweets



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Grand Prix Final, I hope we will get season 2 soon, M/M, Romance, Victor as coach and competitor, Yuuri wins this time, season 1 ended :'(, the next, this is what I hope will happen in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainLikesSweets/pseuds/LainLikesSweets
Summary: After the events of season 1: Victor has promised to be Yuuri's coach, but he also plans to make a comeback. How will their life together work out?It is time for the Grand Prix again, but will Yuuri be able to keep his calm this time and show the world his true skating? With Victor as a competitor does he even have a chance to win gold?“Who do you think I imagined when skating? It is all you... the person I skate for is only you.”





	

 

After Yuuri’s silver medal in the Grand Prix their future seemed to be uncertain. Even though the younger skater had planned to retire after this season he desperately wanted to make Victor proud and win gold for him.

Victor had found his inspiration again and planed to make a comeback. But he also wasn’t ready to stop being Yuuri’s coach.

Together they decide to move to Russia. Victor proposes that they live together for convenience and Yuuri agrees.

Balancing between being Yuuri’s coach and practicing his own performance is hard for Victor. Luckily they find that they also work good together as training partners.

One year later the time for the Grand Prix has come again.

 

All he can hear is the crowd’s cheering bleeding into one big mumbled noise, the blood rushing in his ears as he collapses onto his knees, while desperately trying to catch his breath.

He barely feels himself getting up slowly and gliding from the ice. Victor is waiting for him at the exit of the rink even though he just finished his own free skate, breaking Yuuri’s world record from the last Grand Prix by 0.5 of a point.

Victor’s face is stretched into the biggest smile imaginable and his teary eyes have gone round and shiny. Without a word he pulls Yuuri into a hug and tears start rolling down his cheeks.

“Perfect, perfect... that was absolutely perfect Yuuri... you expressed the emotions of the music beautifully...” he mumbles into Yuuri’s shoulder. His hands are trembling as they clutch to the younger skater's back.

Yuuri feels his cheeks warming from the closeness of his coach and fellow competitor. Still in a slight daze, he lets himself be pulled to the kiss and cry where they wait together for his score to be announced.

“I guess I lost this year, the judges would have to be blind to give you a lower score than me...”

“I..impossible, there is no way my skating was better tha...” **“The score for Yuuri Katsuki's free skate is 221.25. He is currently in place one!”** The announcer's voice interrupts Yuuri’s rambling, making him freeze in shock.

“See, you did it! I’m so proud of you,” Victor cries, tears streaming down his cheeks freely.

“B.but there is no way?! You are a legend in ice skating, I couldn’t possibly have won against you”

“Yuuri, why did you think I decided to become your coach? Your ice skating is beautiful, the way you express emotions and tell a story with your performance. Today... today when you were skating I couldn’t take my eyes of you at all...”Victor says while leaning in. “You might not notice it yourself, but you are one of the most talented and beautiful people I have ever met.”

Yuuri’s face was turning redder during Victor’s enthusiastic speech and when Victor presses a small kiss to his cheek he seemed to nearly explode.

They return once more to the ice to receive their medal and Yuuri stands in the middle of the pedestal, slightly above Victor on his right. He can barely stand still, his face is bright red and looking forward into the camera is hard. But glancing and Victor and seeing his reassuring smile makes him raise his chin and stand proudly.

As they leave the ice together, Yuuri proceeds to wrap his gold medal around Victor’s neck.

“It’s your medal as much as it is mine. I wouldn’t have come this far without you...”

Lifting the medal to his lips, Victor kisses it while looking at Yuuri from beneath his silver eyelashes. “No, the reason you made it so far is your own talent and hard training. I might have helped you a bit after you lost last year, but everything else was just you!” Saying this he looped the medal back around Yuuri’s neck.

Seeing Victor’s sparkling smile from this close makes Yuuri’s knees go slightly weak and he collapses against Victor. Wrapping his arms around him, he whispers close to his ear “Who do you think I imagined when skating? It is all you... the person I skate for is only you.”

A small blush graces Victor’s face and he can do nothing but pull Yuuri closer to him. “Me, too. After I lost my motivation, it was you that inspired me again. Your skating was so beautiful that I dropped everything and came to see you. You became my muse, Yuuri.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope we will get a season 2 soon.  
> This is my first try at fan fiction and I'm not a native speaker so I apologize for the grammar and spelling mistakes that you will most likely find.


End file.
